Jade Dragon
by MysteryGirl246
Summary: None of the elemental princesses expected they would be drawn into another world.  The prophecy only said that they would find the Jade Dragon.  Why did they end up in Narnia?  A story of love, betrayal, loss ensue.
1. Introduction

Hey there!

Yes, another new Narnia fic.

I'd like to dedicate this to the amazing Maddie Rose, who inspired me with her use of elemental magic. Thank you!

The first few chapters are not in Narnia, but it is necessary to read them.

BTW, I'd also like to say I am writing a original story with the same title and plot as this one, that I will post on FictionPress soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Once, there were four elemental tribes –Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Despite their differences, the tribes managed to cooperate and live in peace and harmony with each other. The tribes helped neighbouring clans, and together, they were called the Union. The Elementals were not humans, but demigods, the descendants of human and god.

The Earth Clan lived high in the mountains, jungles and forests. They were strong and determined people and were rarely ones to give up or surrender. Using their talents, the Earth had been known for their ability in building cities that are able to withstand earthquakes. Earthens' main tactics in battle were earthquakes. They were in good terms with the Air Kingdom, since the two tribes lived close to each other. Their colours were green and tan and they were descendants of the human Demitri and the Goddess of the Ground, Tarina.

The Fire Nation lived in various areas on the Land. Their capital, Ember, was located to the south of Shimmering Lake, the largest lake in the Land. They were cunning and loyal and made deadly enemies or faithful friends. Fireans had been known to be hired as assassins and spies and those with exceptionally well fire skills were able to produce blue fire. They were mortal enemies with Water. Their colours were black and red and are descendants of the human Phoenix and the Goddess of Fire, Huo Mei.

The Air Kingdom lived in the sky on the clouds. They disliked bloodshed and preferred to make treaties. Their royal family was situated at Cloud Palace. Aireans were kind-hearted and rarely lost their temper and were often labelled as 'dreamy'. Air had the ability to create huge hurricanes to defend themselves and their kingdom. They have a good relationship with the Earth Clan and their colours were white and gold. They were descendants of the human Clara and the God of Light, Aiolos.

The Water Tribe were nomads and lived near streams, lakes or the sea. They were strong-minded and strong-willed. Those of the Water could be gentle to friends yet dangerous to foe just like water itself. Their colours are blue and silver and are descendants of the human Marelle and the God of the Waters, Arlen.

One moment, one action, one mistake – it just takes one of these to change everything in the world. They can make or break history, even both.

It was in one moment of history where the Union fell apart and war broke out. Nobody knows why, and even if they claimed they did, there are too many theories that differ.

War had been declared twenty-four years before, yet with some tribes still in peace, it was not taken seriously. Yet, nineteen years later, everything started to go wrong – sudden deaths believed to be assassinations, things getting stolen, people disappearing. It was then, that war truly broke out, with each clan or kingdom blaming the other. Bloodshed was great, and five years later, twenty-nine years since war had been declared, the gods and goddesses decided it was too much.

Too many had died.

Blood spattered the Land.

Rivers were no longer blue, but red with blood.

The Land and its people were falling apart.


	2. Burn in the Prophecy

**Chapter One**

***Syeira***

I closed my eyes, attempting to ignore the arguments and curses that were being thrown around in the courtroom.

"Too many have died!"

"We are nearing victory, Your Majesty! We cannot withdraw!"

"Coward!"

"Liar!"

"SILENCE!"

My father's voice echoed through the room; silence befell everyone.

I slowly opened my eyes once more. Some were staring at my father with open mouths, some looked solemn. My head hurt from the tight no-mess bun I had my dark hair in, but after having my hair in this style for so many years, I barely realised it.

"Indeed, many have died, but we are, like Lord Yu said, nearing victory. We cannot withdraw at a time like this when our prize is within our grip. We will win this war!"

Somebody cheered, but was shushed by their neighbour.

I closed my eyes again. The war was not going to end; more were going to die.

My father was a man who would do anything to gain what he wanted. He had been like that since my mother had died nine years ago from an illness.

Sorrow filled my heart once more – the wound there would never heal. I could almost hear my mother singing to me again, I could almost smell her jasmine perfume.

My father was the Emperor of the Fire Nation. His abrupt movement of standing made everything my mind had conjured up of my mother disappeared and my eyes snapped open.

It was so quiet…too quiet. My father was staring ahead and so was everybody else. Everybody stood up and I followed their example. Following my father's gaze, I spotted a sparkling white mist near the entrance of the courtroom.

The silhouette of a person appeared…a woman. The 'mist' cleared and somebody gasped, before disguising it with a cough.

The woman had long dark green hair that reached her feet and dazzling violet eyes. She was dressed in a plain white robe which gave the impression that she radiated.

Anyone who had read or seen pictures of her would have known that this woman was a woman of the Above, a goddess.

I had seen her in pictures and in books but never in my life would I have dreamed to actually see her. Gods and goddesses were only known to appear at dire times and Destiny's presence made everyone eerily uncomfortable and quiet.

"Welcome, Destiny, Goddess of Prophecy. What brings you to this unheavenly place?" my father asked.

"Fighting has gone too far." Destiny said, "Those of the Above have decided what shall be done. I come to you with a prophecy."

My father inclined his head slightly, "Please, go on."

"I do believe all of you have heard of the Jade Dragon?"

"Why, of course!" somebody exclaimed.

"Then tell me what you believe it is."

"It is-"my father began.

"No," she said softly, "Syeira, tell me what the Jade Dragon is."

All eyes were on me but I was never one to be weak or shy. I was the Princess of the Fire Nation, Daughter of the Emperor Huo, who had taken almost half of the Land for Fire already.

"The Jade Dragon," I started in a firm voice, "was a bangle made of jade in the shape of a dragon. It was worn by the Creator who created the Land. The bearer of the bangle has the ability to perform all four elemental talents – Fire, Water, Earth and Air."

The Goddess smiled. "Very good."

Before anybody could say anything, Destiny continued to speak.

"I came with a prophecy," she murmured softly, "for all four tribes, nations, clans and kingdoms." The woman started to pace the room.

_Earth, Fire, Water and Air  
>shall come to war<br>Four princesses shall end the greed for more_

_The Jade Dragon awaits for whichever tribe,  
>worthy of being one till the end of time<em>

_What waits the bearer is eternal divine  
>yet death waits in the turn of mind.<em>

_Each princess shall be tested from ground to sky,  
>each secret shall be revealed in a sigh<em>

Destiny turned around to face my father and me, her purple eyes locked with my black ones.

_You have been warned  
>complete this task<br>The Jade Dragon awaits  
>for one who is not masked.<em>

"Four princesses shall end the war, Syeira. You are one of them."

The room's temperature seemed to plunge by ten degrees. I looked at the woman before me; now realising she was not much taller than I was.

It felt like somebody had dropped something heavy onto my shoulders, a particular thing called responsibility. I felt mixed emotions in me – anger, determination, fright…

"The other three have already been notified. In seven days' time, you are to travel to Shimmering Lake. You are allowed to bring one companion with you. However, this companion cannot be human. Do you understand?"

I looked into those deep purple eyes before seeing they were not purple at all. Her eyes were a mixture of colours that were continually swirling, like in a dream.

"I understand," I whispered, "but what after Shimmering Lake?"

"You will meet me there and I will bring you to another land where the Jade Dragon waits. In that place, there will be nobody to help, only you. You will be tested in that world to see if you are worthy for the Dragon."

"Yes…I understand, Destiny."

The Goddess of Prophecy smiled before looking around at everyone in the courtroom.

"Then my job is done here. I depart." She simply stated, and with that, she disappeared.

.:|:.

"What does it mean?"

A scholar was puzzling over Destiny's prophecy. A scribe had managed to write it done, and now I held the scroll that contained it.

"Is it not obvious?" I asked, my voice was cool, yet inside I was baffled why the Scholar Aiden Wang did not understand.

"The first part is easy," he pointed to the first part of the prophecy. "The four princesses – Tani of the Air Kingdom, Emra of the Earth Clan, Lilliana of the Water Tribe and you, your Majesty…the first part states that the four elemental princesses shall end the war, or, should I say, the greed for more."

AidenWang was young to be a scholar, but he was smart, a genius - he was only four years my senior at twenty-one. I nodded.

"The second part though..."

"The Jade Dragon awaits for whichever tribe, worthy of being one till the end of time." I quoted.

"Exactly. What does that mean, Syeira? What do you think?"

The use of my name caught my attention, under the strict law of the Fire Nation, using a superior's name without permission could bring upon punishment. I decided to let it go. Wang had become more of a friend than a mere scholar.

"That whichever tribe who can stay together for the longest, who will not break into inter-tribal war and is loyal to their leader, shall win the Jade Dragon?" I voiced my opinion.

"Yes, yes, but don't you think there might be a hidden meaning?"

I did not respond, waiting for him to continue.

Aiden sighed. "Did your master not teach you?"

"Of what?"

"The peaceful times."

"Before the start of the war?"

"Before war was declared."

I smirked. "Even if I was not allowed to learn about it, I would still."

The young man laughed. "You have spirit, Syeira."

"But what of the peaceful times? Surely you must know that the princess of your nation is most definitely not twenty-four…unless you're suggesting that I look old?" I raised an eyebrow.

Aiden laughed. "Of course not, Princess,"

The scholar looked around cautiously, before turning towards me once more and lowering his voice. "Your father does not like you to know of this time. He tends…he does not want you to know of the time where Fire was in peace with Water."

I nodded, not saying anything.

"Before you and I were born, Syeira, Water was in complete peace with Fire and vice versa. We worked together to do various things…things vital for the survival of the Union."

When I had been born seventeen summers ago, Water and Fire already had some tension between them.

"The Union?"

"Yes. The four united elemental tribes were known as the Union."

"Oh."

"I thought you knew about this?"

"Not all of it."

The scholar hit his forehead with his hand before shaking his head. "Of course not, most records were burnt."

"But you think that what the prophecy meant was that the four nations would once again be united?"

"Possibly."

"But how-"

"Aiden Wang!"

The scholar beside me froze. I knew whose voice that was.

I turned around and bobbed a small curtsy, my eyes averted towards the ground.

"Father." I looked up, my father's amber eyes burning into my black ones.

I could sense Scholar Wang's nervousness…this was not good.

"Now," my father said, with a smile that looked more like he was baring his teeth, "what have you been teaching my daughter?"

"Oh…your Majesty…we were talking how perhaps that Destiny's prophecy had another, ah…deeper meaning."

"How?" my father asked. I knew he was feigning interest. I looked at the young scholar; this would probably be the last time I would ever see him alive.

"Well, your Majesty, I thought the third part, 'death awaits the turn of mind', perhaps, rather than meaning if one was to change their mind, it would mean if the bearer would break their promise then they would die."

"What sort of promise?" my father asked, sounding more like he was demanding an answer.

Aiden hesitated. "I thought maybe…a promise that would be made during the search for the Jade Dragon. I am not sure."

The Emperor touched the scroll gently. "What else have you been teaching Syeira?"

"Nothing more, your Majesty."

Whether Aiden had lied or not, he was not going to have a good end.

"I believe you told my daughter something about when the four tribes were united?"

"Oh that, your Majesty, I wasn't going to tell her anymore, it was just-"

"Syeira," my father cut across Aiden, "Shifu is waiting for you in the garden ground. To find the Jade Dragon, you must undergo training. Go now, you have less than seven days."

"Father-"I began.

"Go," he ordered.

There was nothing I could, or would do for Aiden.

I looked at young scholar; his face was solemn, yet his eyes were full of terror.

"Yes, father." I exited the room without another word.

I thought I heard screams of pain.

"Is everything all right, your Majesty?"

I looked up, and found myself looking at one of my father's most trusted servants.

My lips curled into a crooked smile, an evil glint in my eyes.

"Scholar Wang is learning a lesson." I answered, before letting out a menacing laugh.


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Chapter Two**

I walked silently to my room, encountering no more people. Sliding open the door, I walked in, ready to change into my training uniform.

As soon as I had finished, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I was the image of somebody beautiful, with my milk white skin, contrasting with midnight black hair and deep, dark eyes. My full, bright red lips seemed to be the only colour on my face, which seemed almost too bright for my face. I cringed, and my hand moved to touch the scar of the healed burn on the left side of my face, before tracing where my left eyebrow should have been. Not wanting to ponder the matter further, I quickly withdrew my hand and eyed my clothing. I was wearing a black top, the opening at the front lined with red satin. On the bottom, I was wearing a skort in the same fashion, black with red lining the opening. I looked closer at the mirror, examining my face once more and frowned.

I knew I was a spitting image of my mother with her high cheekbones, slim noise, full lips and black eyes. People always had commented on the resemblance…my mother was gone though. Forever.

The back of my eyes started to sting, yet tears would not fall no matter how I tried. Fireans could not cry. It was torture, yet the People of Fire were not born to cry. We were born with our war mongering ways, and the surrender was not an option – it was victory, or death.

I was beautiful before, and in a way, I still was. Five years ago, just after war had truly become a serious issue, there was an incident, an incident my father preferred to call an accident. Before, I had been truly beautiful, truly a lady, truly elegant. Now, I was so ugly, so so ugly. Most of my beauty was gone or ruined, if not completely destroyed.

It had happened such a long time ago, when I was twelve and now I was a young woman of seventeen. So many things could change in five years – the war, my life, everything.

I exited my room, walking into the palace grounds and into the gardens, stopping for a moment to look at the cherry blossom trees. I continued, strolling down the cobblestone path until I saw a short figure in the distance. I advanced towards it.

"Shifu," I greeted, bowing to the old yet stout man in front of me. Shifu had trained me in both martial and fire arts ever since I was seven and he had done well.

Shifu bowed to me in return. "Princess Syeira," he greeted.

I stood up straight again, watching as he did the same.

"You will not be training alone today," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, later you will be training with the Ai Sisters. I believe you know them? "

I gritted my teeth together.

"How could I not?" I didn't bother keeping the hatred out of my voice.

For a moment, I thought I saw sympathy in Shifu's eyes, yet that was not possible, because when I looked at him once more, his face was no more than a mask of calmness.

"Now, Syeira," he started, "I want to put this on, around your eyes." Shifu produced a strip of black cloth.

"A blindfold?" I questioned, taking it from him and wrapping it around my eyes.

"Today, Syeira, you are to learn how to listen."

"Listen?"

"Listen to movements, smaller things. Now, what do you hear?"

I frowned for a moment, listening.

"I only hear the wind."

"Yes, yes," he said, "but-"

I smirked. "I hear you walking around impatiently."

The footsteps stopped.

"Concentrate, Syeira. Smaller things. Do you hear the rustle of the leaves? The song of a bird?"

I frowned again, listening.

"I hear a bird…" I said slowly.

"What species?"

"A…" I hesitated, "I think it's a nightingale."

"Good girl. Anything else?"

"No."

"Come on, Syeira! Try!"

I listened to the wind, the nightingale singing its beautiful song. It seemed hours, if not a millennium, before I heard something. But wait, what was that?

"I hear the servants working in the palace kitchen."

How was that possible? The palace kitchens were far away, definitely out of earshot.

Suddenly, I heard a something move to my left, and instinctively, I jumped away.

"Did you hear or feel that?" Shifu's voice now came from left where I had felt movement.

"Both." I answered.

"Take off the blindfold."

For a moment, I fumbled with the knot, before successfully taking it off.

I looked at my trainer.

"Why do I need to train my senses?"

Shifu smiled, revealing small white and slightly pointy teeth.

"Syeira," he said, "what sense do we rely on the most?"

"Eyes...sight."

He nodded. "Indeed. Now what if you lost your sight, Syeira? You would be left impaired and disabled, and your chances of retrieving the Jade Dragon would plummet dramatically. Training you in different areas would stop you not only from relying mostly on one sense entirely, but also sharpening your sensing skills."

The rest of the training session seemed to pass quickly, with more training in hearing and some in feel, all whilst wearing the blindfold.

"Syeira, Ai Mei and Ai Mao are here." Shifu said.

After I removed the black cloth, I inclined my head towards the two girls.

"Ai Mei, Ai Mao, I'd like you-"Shifu started.

"Oh, we've met," one of the girls said. I instantly looked at her eyes. This girl's left eye was amber, whilst her right eye was black. She was Ai Mei.

"Oh, we most definitely have," the other girl, Ai Mao, added, before laughing girlishly.

I caught a sign of cruelness in her laughter.

Ai Mei and Ai Mao were identical twins and the only way to tell them from each other were their eyes. Whilst Ai Mei's left iris was amber, Ai Mao's left was black. It was the same the other way around – Ai Mei's right iris was black, whilst her sister's right iris was amber.

I inclined my head slightly, "Good morning, Ai Mei, Ai Mao." An old hatred and rivalry started to kindle inside me.

"Good _afternoon_, Princess," the girls said simultaneously, before bursting into giggles once more. I could sense the Twin Fires, as they were known, were jeering at me.

Anger flashed in my eyes, and I saw the two girls sense it. They instantly stopped laughing.

The Twin Fires, Ai Mei and Ai Mao, were the Fire Nation's best assassins, other than me. I was unable to go out that often, due to the fact I was the princess, and heiress to the throne.

But the Ai Sisters were not just the best assassins.

After my mother had died, I turned out not to be as good as my father expected me to be, yet, the Ai Sisters were everything he wanted. Soon, I found them at the palace more and more often, until it almost seemed like they were here every second and minute of the day. And I found them insufferable.

_I watched Ai Mei and Ai Mao giggling together, talking about something and glancing at me._

_My eleven year old self walked towards them._

_"Good morning, Princess," the twins said in unison. I always found that slightly creepy._

_"Good morning, sisters," I replied._

_The two girls continued talking together._

_"Mind if I join in?" I asked._

_Both girls laughed._

_"Of course not," Ai Mei said._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Ai Mao glanced at her sister, and I saw Ai Mei nod._

_"Come," Ai Mao said, "we'll show you!"_

_We walked towards the small man-made lake in the garden and one of the twin sisters (I could not see their eyes at that moment, so I was not sure which one) pointed to something in the water._

_"There! Can you see it?" she asked._

_I looked, careful not to go too near the water. I had a phobia of large amounts of water and I didn't want to fall in._

_"See what?" I peered into the lake, seeing nothing._

_"Over there! Can't you see the water horse? Lord Yu brought it here and the Emperor said that it could live in the lake!"_

_"I can't see it!" I replied, frustrated. I had never seen a real water horse before!_

_"You have to come closer," one of the twin sisters' turned around, and I realized that she was Ai Mei._

_"What? Are you scared?" Ai Mao asked. She laughed, "The Princess is scared of water!"_

_"I'm not!" I retorted. My cheeks started to burn with embarrassment._

_"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" the twins chanted._

_These two girls were so brave, so perfect; no wonder Father liked them over me, his own daughter. They were right, I was a scaredy cat._

_Then, I would prove to them I wasn't scared._

_I walked over right to the edge and leaned forward, watching for movement in the lake. I still saw nothing._

_"Where-" I started._

_And then the Ai Sisters pushed me in._

I could still remember the horrible feeling of shock as I fell into the water, of the feeling of hatred as I saw the two twins laughing, fright as water entered my mouth, embarrassment when I was helped out by a servant and shame at how stupid I was not to realize that the Ai Sisters would never treat me as their equal, despite the fact my status was higher than them.

I felt so stupid, even now. Yet, anger and hatred ruled above all my emotions.

"Up for a challenge, sisters?" I smiled.

"What sort of challenge?" Ai Mao looked at me with suspicion.

"Two against one, you and your sister against me. No magic."

Ai Mei laughed. "You won't stand a chance, sister."

"Oh?" If looks could kill, both Ai Mei and Ai Mao would have fallen dead long ago. "We'll see about that."

.:|:.

***Ai Mao***

My sister, Shifu and Syeira all stood in the arena. It was a vast expanse of dirt ground with seats situated far away for safety, just to make sure that would not catch fire if the competitors were to use magic.

I eyed the Princess of the Fire Nation, standing straight with an arrogant air to her. She was not the girl I had been first introduced to six years ago – the weakling, the chicken, the wimp. She had now transformed into a true Fire Princess, complete with cruelty, arrogance, loyalty, cunningness and confidence. I admired her for that, yet her behaviour unnerved me; a few words with the Emperor and we could be burned at stake.

In some ways, I also found Syeira disgusting for a girl only older than me by a month. Her transformation into the Perfect Princess no longer let my sister, Ai Mei, and I, be the Emperor's 'dream daughters' and we were both no longer invited to Ember Palace as much as we liked. Her ways of treating us made one think we were peasants of no importance, and she acted as if she always had been always better than us.

Cruel, arrogant and cunning – material of a Fire Princess. Syeira was nothing but cruel; Ai Mei and I had heard earlier that Syeira had reported Scholar Aiden Wang, her apparent 'friend', to her father for saying something that her father had forbidden him to say (though we knew not what). Pity, I always thought Aiden as one of the smarter and handsome ones of the scholars. What a waste.

"What do you think, Mao?" my sister asked suddenly, "Do you think we can beat her?"

I shrugged. "Yes and no."

.:|:.

***Syeira***

Duelling the Twin Fires was harder than I expected.

But I was going to win.

The Ai Sisters had concealed their weapons in their sleeves, like any typical assassin would. Ai Mao wielded two butterfly knives, and Ai Mei held a meteor hammer. In my hands, I held two swords and I felt beads of sweat slide down my forehead.

Ai Mei's hand dodged out, along with her hammer and it wrapped itself around the sword in my right hand, disarming me. I growled, shifting my other remaining sword into my right hand. Mei's hand moved again, the chain of her meteor hammer coiling around my other sword.

I ran forward, so when Ai Mei pulled, I went along with it and she was unable to disarm me. Pulling my right arm back, Mei's mouth opened in shock, as her weapon was dragged from her hand.

Ha, take that, Mean Girl.

With Ai Mei disarmed, I found the job easier…sort of.

Ai Mao shot towards me, her butterfly knives pointing threateningly at me. I darted out of her reach, not wanting to be torn to shreds.

Mao attacked me viciously, her teeth bared. My jaw was clenched in determination, my hands moving rapidly to deflect how blows that were pushing me backwards.

It was in one moment I looked into Ai Mao's eyes that I saw movement behind me. I ducked.

Ai Mei's fist flew through the air where my head should have been, and I swung around, extending my leg and wiping her from her feet. Ai Mei gave a small yelp before crashing down onto the ground, dirt and sand clouding my vision.

Talk about working together.

A fist slammed into my stomach and I gagged, before feeling a slight pressure around my waist.

Oh no.

Vision had cleared slightly, and I could see one of the Ai Sisters sitting on me. My hands were pinned onto the dirt ground, somebody was gripping my ankles.

On top of me, Ai Mei smiled.

"We win."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, sister," I spat in her face.

Ai Mei's grip loosened as she attempted to wipe my saliva off her face and I twisted my arms free, before using my body as a battering ram and crashing into her. Ai Mao, kneeling behind her sister was gripping my ankles, but let them go to grab my hands. I didn't let her.

I scrambled up to standing position to gain upper hand, and I spotted someone in the distance. Standing next to Shifu, was my father, looking at me.

Now, I had to win.

The next moment, Ai Mao stood in front of me, landing a blow to my stomach. It hurt more than usual, seeing that she was using her butterfly knives as knuckledusters. For a moment, my breath was stuck in my throat before I gasped and grabbed Mao's hands, twisting them. The knives fell to the ground. Both Ai Sisters were both disarmed and my swords were buried somewhere amongst the dust.

The next few moments between Mao and I were complete hand-to-hand combat and suddenly, Ai Mao's leg kicked out, and I took the opportunity to grab it into a foot lock. Ai Mao fell down, hitting her head on the ground and becoming unconscious.

Whoops.

It already seemed over by then. Ai Mei started to attack, but later seemed to give up.

I pinned Mei to the ground.

"Surrender?" I asked.

"Never."

I rolled my eyes. "This is a friendly match, Mei, it's not like I'm allowed to kill you."

"You would like to."

"Of course," I replied.

The younger girl looked disgruntled. "I surrender."

I smiled, "And your sister?"

"She's unconscious, thanks to you!" Ai Mei hissed angrily.

I let a smug look cross my face. "I'll take that as a yes."

I rolled off her, standing up and dusting my clothes. My body ached and I was physically exhausted. I walked over to my father, curtsying.

"Father," I said.

He smiled. "You did wonderful, Syeira." He cast a glance at the Ai Sisters. "Perhaps I thought too low of you…you are much better than those two."

I gave a weary laugh, "I was hoping you would realize that someday, Father."

"Good girl," Father nodded, "I want to see you in the hall later. Take a rest first, though…and a bath. You are rather dusty."

I bowed, "Yes, Father."


	4. Life is Destroyed by a Rose

**Chapter Three – Life is Destroyed by a Rose**

***Lilliana***

My eyes snapped open to the tolling of the alarm bell, my heart thudding in my chest, threatening to burst out.

The alarm meant only one thing.

We were being attacked.

Pushing off the covers of my bed, I yanked open the door to a commotion of yelling.

"Hey, you!" I demanded to a servant hurrying past, "what's going on?"

His eyes were wide as he turned to me. "Your- your-"

"Just say it!" I snapped in frustration.

"Your grandfather has been assassinated, your Majesty!"

I cold feeling spread over me. No...no...

It couldn't be.

.:|:.

I was half running half walking beside my father in order to keep along with his long stride.

"Papa..." I looked at him expecting him to ask what was wrong.

He didn't say anything and continued to walk.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't be right. Grandpa couldn't be dead, not when Destiny had come yesterday to announce I and the three other princesses were to find the Jade Dragon.

We stopped outside a door with the royal emblem on in. No, no, no...

Papa pushed it open, revealing a lifeless corpse on the now bloody plush carpet.

A sob slipped from my mouth. Grandpa didn't deserve such a fate.

I had no grandparents anymore. The rest had died peacefully before the war or when I was young. Grandpa deserved to die like that, not at the hands of a ruthless assassin.

I followed Papa as he walked next to my grandpa's body, yet I barely saw anything since my tears blinded me. I didn't want to see anything.

He didn't deserve this. No, no, no...

"Lilliana," my father said softly, "Lilliana..."

I took a deep breath before looking up.

"Yes-" I stopped in mid-sentence to look at what he was holding up in front of my face.

"In the chest." he stated, giving me the object in his hand.

Anger started to rise and I threw it to the floor and crushing it under my feet.

I looked up, my eyes burning with fury; my sorrow turned to hate.

"I'll kill her," I hissed, "It's all her fault." My eyes burned with hatred.

"It's all her fault!" I screamed, "I'll kill her! I'll kill that Fire Princess!"

.:|:.

***Tani***

The cold wind air blew on my face and I wrapped my golden cloak closer.

The ground started to tremble and I smiled. She was coming.

In less than a minute, Emra appeared in front of me on a piece of levitating rock. I raised my eyebrows.

"You chose a rather big one today."

She laughed lightly. "Good to see you again, friend."

"Same to you." I replied curtly.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked, a frown forming on her face. "About the Water Tribe?"

I nodded, my beach blonde hair blowing in my face slightly, though it didn't bother me a bit.

"The work of an assassin," she murmured, then leaning forward, "The work of Princess Syeira. She left a rose...the Red Rose."

I sighed. "I know, but why? Destiny already said that we were to compete for the Jade Dragon, why continue to provoke the Water Tribe?"

"Because it's probably their last time to take a hit. Also, they...well maybe they want take an emotional hit on Lilliana." Emra spoke wisely.

I shook my head.

My friend raised her eyebrow. "You don't agree?"

I hesitated. "No...it's just..."

Emra and I had been visiting each other once a week at midnight in Dryad Woods ever since the war had started. Despite the five year age gap, we were good friends, almost sisters.

"A pity." I finished.

Emra sighed. "Syeira...she's so different now."

"Syeira's always been like that, hasn't she?"

The flame haired girl shook her head. "She use to be...nicer. Not so...evil."

My beautiful face twisted into a grimace. "I suppose everybody has some good in them."

.:|:.

I stabbed at my pancakes in anger, hurt and hatred. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

I was the only one at the breakfast table, with everyone bustling around the castle, my father reinforcing security and sending spies out.

Rose…rose….Red Rose.

Red Rose – Princess Syeira of the Fire Nation. It was her assassin name, and her signature was a red rose that was always found in the chest of the victim.

I couldn't believe my grandpa was gone. He was my Papa's father, an enjoyable and quiet man who loved to read and spend his time in the castle library.

It was all gone now, I had no grandparents left. My other grandparents had died from old age, with nothing to do with the war, and that was what grandpa deserved. Not getting assassinated by that disgusting girl.

I lifted the sleeve of my right arm, revealing a burn that started at my wrist and reached to my elbow. Syeira's name was burnt onto my brown skin and I looked at it in disgust. I would rather use a knife to cut it off, rather than have her any mark to do with the Princess of Fire on me.

It had happened when Syeira and I had both been thirteen. During that time, I was a spy for the Water Tribe. Papa had doubted that the other countries would expect a princess to be a spy, therefore sending me to do the job.

It was when I was spying on the Fire Nation's emperor when I was caught, by none other than the Fire Princess herself.

The next thing I remembered was finding myself locked in a room, my hands and feet in shackles and my body aching. A ruby bracelet was around wrist, which stopped Aquarians from using their element skills. I shuddered at the memory. I could remember the room was dark, and the stone floor was cold as ice.

The next moment, I found Syeira entering the chamber, an odd look on her face.

_The Princess of Fire looked at me._

_"Greetings, Lilliana, Princess of the Water Tribe," she greeted._

_I glared at her. "What am I doing here?" I asked my voice on the edge of cracking. "What am I doing here? Where am I? If you're going to kill me, do it now!"_

_Syeira smiled. "You were caught spying on my father. You shall be punished."_

_She walked up to me, gripping my right arm. Fire surged from her hand and onto my right arm and I screamed in agony._

I was lucky because I escaped…but Syeira had already made her mark, physically and mentally.

_The Fire Princess eyes widened as I strangled her with my chains and a guard came running in._

_"Unlock me," I ordered, "or your Princess dies."_

_The guard did what I said, and when I let Syeira go, she fell to the ground, her body limp._

_I hoped she was dead, and if she wasn't, may the Creator damn her to hell._

I had hated the Fire Nation after that. For everything. Everything was their fault – the war, the deaths. It was all because of them. They deserved to be wiped not from the surface of the land.

I pushed the pancakes away and a servant, Viviane, looked at me worriedly.

"You should eat, your Majesty," she insisted.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid I don't have an appetite, Viviane. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

I retired to my room after that.

Destiny had come two days ago, telling us that I was one of the princesses to go search for the Jade Dragon. Hadn't she already gone to the Fire Nation and told them the bloodshed was over, and it was all up to the Jade Dragon? Why did they have to kill my dear grandpa? It wasn't fair. All the Fireans cared about was winning, war, blood and greed. I hated them, all of them!

I started to cry. I was going to kill her. That day, after my grandpa was murdered, I swore that I would kill Syeira of the Fire Nation.

.:|:.

***Syeira***

Seven days flew past, though perhaps not as fast as Ignes does.

_What troubles you?_

"Nothing."

_You know you can trust me._

"It's almost time," I raised my hand up and the gold phoenix's talons gripped my hand.

_Have you chosen a companion yet?_

I glared at him, and he looked at me with inquisitive eyes.

"Don't be an idiot; you know you're coming with me."

_Ah…I thought so._

"Your Majesty!" I turned around to see father's loyal servant, the exact same one that had questioned me after Aiden's revelation to me.

"Yes?" My tone was cold and icy.

"It is time, Princess."

.:|:.

I travelled alone to Shimmering Lake in the shape of a phoenix. As the vast lake came to view, I saw to figures in the distance – one slender with long purple hair and another with wild red curls and a muscular build.

As I landed, I shape-shifted back, Ignes landing on my shoulder.

The red-haired girl turned to me, smiling.

"Hello, Syeira."

The last time I had seen Emra, she was pretty, I had to admit, with a slender nose and big emerald eyes.

I stared.

The smile turned bitter, her face distorted by a long scar starting from her left temple all the way to the right side of her jaw.

"Lilliana, with her dagger if you're wondering."

I inclined my head in acknowledgement.

"Welcome, Syeira, Princess of Fire. Who is your companion?" I looked for the first time since I had arrived at Destiny. She was in the same attire as she had been when she had announced the prophecy.

"Ignes, my phoenix. Born the same date as me, and my companion for life."

"Phoenixes are loyal, clever and quick minded. A good choice. I see you have talent in shape-shifting?"

"Only into a phoenix," I said softly, so Emra would not hear.

The truth was I could not shape shift if I did not have my necklace or Ignes with me. My hand reached out to the necklace with its red gem on a black string. I watched Emra, staring far off at the mountains were the Wild Jungle was. She was more tanned than I had remembered, and despite her battle gear, she did not look exactly fierce.

Emra was wearing a green tank top with a yellowish tan coloured hem, her shorts held up with a black belt wear I could see a boomerang, various throwing knives and what I expected to be a pouch filled with ninja stars.

A chattering noise filled the air and something brown leapt onto Emra's shoulder.

The quikhaki looked at me in alarm and I stared back into its big green eyes.

Quikhakies were like small monkeys with big ears and camouflaging abilities. I'd her before, but I had no idea what Emra's was called.

"Welcome Lilliana, Princess of Water. Who is your companion?"

I looked up to see cold blue eyes glaring daggers at me from a proud, brown face. I smiled.

"Hello, Lilliana…good to see you again." I drawled lazily, inspecting my red painted nails.

She gritted her teeth, before looking back at Destiny.

"Kai, my water horse," she replied shortly.

"Effective and quick in water and a forever loyal companion." Destiny smiled and nodded at a spot to the left of Emra.

"Greetings, all." An airy voice sang.

I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome, Tani, Princess of Air, who is your companion?"

"My Pegasus, Aria, she's only a young one though…"

The Goddess only nodded and I smirked.

The Air people were so dreamy, and utterly silly with those dreams of eternal peace. Ridiculous. War was part of history and evolution!

All four princesses were here, and I quickly took in what Lilliana and Tani were wearing and what weapons they perhaps concealed.

Lilliana was wearing a dark blue gown, with silver crescent shapes decorating the hem and the long bell shape sleeves. There was a ribbon around her waist, and I could instantly see what was there: a dagger. Today, her black blue hair was left out and blew in the wind, and how her eyes stared at me in murderous hatred. I knew she knew I was the one who killed her grandfather. I was the Red Rose.

My eyes flickered towards the tall slender figure of Tani. She was wearing what seemed to be a white cotton shirt, the sleeves reaching just above her elbows. A long golden brown skirt embroidered with gold thread with the shape of clouds just hid two small feet in simple sandals. A quiver full of arrows and a bow seemed to be her chosen weapons.

Sub-consciously, I looked at myself. I was wearing the same clothes I used for training, with the black and red top and skort. This time, I was wearing black stiletto ankle boots, which I knew I could use to slit someone's throat easily. Two double swords were strapped to my back and in their sheaths, the weapons I were most comfortable and trained in.

Destiny smiled, yet her eyes were serious.

"Are we all ready, Princesses?"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"Yes!"

"Yes…"

"Then we shall leave," she said. The multi-coloured eyes closed, and she slowly lifted her hands. The world began to swim and spin in front of my eyes…

The last thing I heard was somebody cry out in alarm.


End file.
